


Ardyn gets told to go fuck himself; takes it too literally

by zadoorknobs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bloodplay, Choking, Disembowelment, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, M/M, Riding, Self-cest, The Chancellor Sure Is Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadoorknobs/pseuds/zadoorknobs
Summary: He'd always wondered what it would be like to fuck himself. People told him to go and do it all the damn time anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Way over-fucking-due fill for the kink meme and also a sort of sequel to my sexbot fic. Have fun.

 

It was a weird idea. A stupid idea. Like, really stupid. But when you'd been around as long as Ardyn had, you tended to gravitate more towards the really weird shit. In the past week he'd put his Magitek sex machine through its paces, and found it had more than exceeded his expectations. Even the rudimentary A.I. had impressed him. But now there was something else he wanted to try out with it. He'd thrown the idea out in the early planning stage because, frankly, he didn't know how to make it work. But since testing the machine and figuring out its limits he'd finally had that Eureka moment. It wouldn't take much modification, and the materials were all readily available in his workshop.

Today he was going to clone himself.

Well. Not technically. Not in the scientific sense. What he was going to do was make an imitation of himself out of Magitek and daemon technology. A close enough copy to be used and abused, but with some semblance of his personality. More like a doll than a perfect clone. And the stupid part of this idea? He'd always wondered what it would be like to fuck himself. People told him to go and do it all the damn time anyway.

The "clone" was a weird mishmash of organic, daemon and Magitek material. The main chassis was like a regular humanoid robot, but surrounded by living tissue (not his, but taken from some of the other clones in the lab). The thing as it was now resembled a vaguely human shaped pile of putty - lumpy and hairless. All that was left to do now was to add a little dash of daemon and some programming to make the whole thing come to life.

It was early evening and he'd finished all his work for the day - research meetings mostly, in which he'd been bored out of his mind - so he was glad to be able to do something fun for a change. He arrived at his workshop down on the lowest floor of Zegnautus and opened the door with a swish of his key card. The door closed behind him as he slipped inside and he activated the security bolts with a few taps on the keypad.

The sex machine currently took up most of the room with its spider-like arms but he wouldn't be needing them today.

"Power on!" he addressed the workshop and a soft whirring came from the bank of computers at the back of the room.

"CALIBRATING;" the machine announced through the speaker system.

"Yes, yes. Hurry up." The robotic arms moved back and forth adding to the whirring.

"CALIBRATION COMPLETE;"

"Alright. Now give me some space, will you? And show me that doll."

The many robot arms retracted, and neatly folded themselves away to the ceiling and walls. With a thunk, a panel of the floor in front of Ardyn slid away, and the doll, limply suspended on hooks, rose up out of the floor.

"Time to finally inject some personality into you," he said with a smirk to the human shaped lump. He shrugged. "Shame it's going to be mine."

With a dramatic flourish, he pointed to the doll. "Computer! Begin program A zero one!"

"PROGRAM A01 START;"

Ardyn flounced over to his desk at the side of the room and sat down in his chair to watch. A new set of robot arms with tiny needles got to work on injecting the doll all over, and as they did so, its shape gradually began to change. As the robot arms whirred away, so did the computer bank as it uploaded the software needed to make the robotic parts of the doll work in harmony with its human and daemon parts.

Ardyn leaned on his desk, chin in hand, watching intently as he saw his own body take shape before his eyes. It was like watching in time lapse as a portrait was painted of him in 3D. He could see muscles and bones gradually forming, filling out the once shapeless piece of meat. Finally, his own shade of maroon hair appeared, first on the head, then scattered about the rest of the body. It perfectly imitated his own hairstyle, something he didn't expect the computer to be able to replicate so well. The hair flopped about the doll's face in his signature curls though it seemed a shame to hide what was beneath it - his own face so well copied.

"PROGRAM COMPLETE;"

The robot arms stopped their work, retracting back into the floor, and Ardyn stood up and stepped towards his creation.

It would only take maybe a few minutes now for it to initialise - he just had to wait. He reached out, a little nervously, and touched the doll's hair to move it out of its face. Seeing it up close was like looking in a mirror, if ever so slightly distorted. It was almost exactly like him, except for that uncanny valley feeling inherent to all dolls and robots. He took off his gloves, throwing them onto his desk behind him and then with bare hands, felt at the light stubble on the doll's chin, then touched his own face. Weird. He gave its shoulders a squeeze. Nice and firm - strong construction. That was good. He gingerly poked its chest--

The doll's eyes suddenly snapped open and he jerked backwards in a flutter of scarves, almost tripping over his feet.

"G- good morning," he blurted, righting himself to look the doll in the eyes. A very familiar, but also unfamiliar stare met his. The doll blinked a few times and furrowed its brow, likely doing initial calibrations. It looked up at him again.

"Good morning," it replied, stealing his signature lopsided smile. "You must be Ardyn." The doll flexed its hands and looked over its body before lifting itself off the hooks it was suspended on. It wobbled slightly, found its balance, then it was standing on its own.

"That's right." Ardyn looked on in admiration as the doll gently tested its muscles, flexing its arms and legs where it stood. "And what should I call you?"

"Oh, anything you want, Master." The doll grinned at him.

Ardyn twitched at the use of that title. He'd almost forgotten what he'd actually made this thing for.

"Let's just call you Izunia, shall we?"

The doll raised an eyebrow at him. "Not very imaginative, but it'll do."

He'd certainly gotten his personality right - Izunia was already being an insufferable asshole.

Izunia looked at his own naked body, then back at Ardyn and put his hands on his hips. "Don't you think you're overdressed? We should fix that."

Not wasting any time, this one. "We? Oh, I think you'll be doing all the work here. Come on." He snapped his fingers.

Acknowledging the order, Izunia wasted no time shoving Ardyn's coat and waistcoat off him and threw them to the floor behind him. He deftly undid his shirt and pulled his scarf over his head with practised swiftness. Ardyn had almost forgotten Izunia knew the ins and outs of his clothing just as well as he did - they both had the same mind after all. He watched as his mirror image carefully removed his shirt then started on his belt. He grabbed Izunia's hand, stopping him. He took his jaw in the other hand and forced his gaze upwards.

"Ardyn?" Hearing Izunia address him by his name, with his own voice felt very strange, but not at all unpleasant.

"This all feels very impersonal. Slow down, would you?"

"What do you m--"

Ardyn cut him off with a kiss and Izunia kissed back, more enthusiastically than Ardyn currently felt. He still wasn't quite into it but this was helping. He was still forgetting that his clone had his mind, his personality, and all his memories. He knew exactly what he liked, what he wanted, and how to please him. Made a nice change from the people he usually fucked.

Taking him by surprise, the clone bit down hard on his lower lip, drawing blood. He hesitated a second (Izunia had human blood surely...?) before returning the favour. His blood tasted salty, metallic, as expected, but there was something else. Something a little like gunpowder and mould. Probably the daemons. He could investigate later when his mind wasn't otherwise occupied.

"Ow, that hurt!" Breaking away, Izunia put on a mock-offended tone and an exaggerated pout.

"Don't be so pathetic," Ardyn snarled and slapped the clone hard on the cheek, who gasped and raised a hand to cup his face. Turning back to Ardyn, a grin spread across his face.

"So that's how you like it?"

"You bloody well know how I like it. _You_ are _me_."

"Well, you're not wrong."

Ardyn rolled his eyes. "I fucking _made_ you, of course I'm not."

Maybe putting a perfect copy of his personality into the clone was a bad idea after all.

"Computer! Activate manual override!" he barked to the room.

"ACKNOWLEDGED;"

"You obey me now, clone. Answer me!"

"Yes, master," he said, even though his expression of annoyance hadn't faded.

"Get on your knees and suck me off."

" _Yes_ , master." Izunia smirked, then did as he was told and dropped to his knees. Thank Etro the manual override worked.

He started by gently palming him through his trousers, looking up for Ardyn's reaction. He was trying his best to keep a straight face but it was difficult when his own was staring back at him from over his crotch wearing a teasing grin. He'd always thought of himself as somewhat attractive but actually seeing and feeling himself in the flesh, even though it was just a facsimile, was something else. He let his eyes close for just a second.

"Finally starting to loosen up?"

"Shut up," Ardyn breathed. "Don't get big headed just because you know how to press my buttons."

"But I _do_ know how to press them." Izunia put his mouth to Ardyn's still-clothed erection and grazed it with his teeth. Ardyn visibly jerked and let out an almost-yelp, to his disdain. "That's more like it." He deftly undid Ardyn's trousers and yanked them and his underwear down his legs, letting his hard cock spring free. "You really are a narcissist, aren't you?"

"Look who's talking. You're getting off on this too." He'd not failed to notice that Izunia was also sporting an impressive erection. Izunia simply shrugged in reply, then put his mouth to work.

He wasted no time in getting the whole thing inside him and as his lips neared the base Ardyn felt the head of his cock press against the back of Izunia's throat. Both his hands grabbed a handful of hair and forced his head even further down onto his cock, pushing it down his throat. Izunia let out a pained groan and batted against the other man's thigh but Ardyn didn't let go. Not yet. He took just one hand away to move the mess of maroon hair aside so he could see Izunia's expression as he began fucking his face. The soft moans and gurgles he could hear coming from his clone only made him harder. He supposed this was what people saw and heard when they did this to him. Not a bad sight at all.

Pulling him by the hair, he ripped the clone's mouth off his cock and took this opportunity to inspect his ruined face. Izunia coughed and gasped to get his breath back, which he thought was funny. The Magitek in him could easily switch to plain electrical power should he no longer be able to breathe… but he appreciated how human this made him appear.

"Never really appreciated how good I look like this," Ardyn mused out loud.

"How's it feel? Finally getting to fuck yourself?" Izunia grinned at him, still panting slightly.

"I'm almost glad for every time someone told me to do it. Doesn't seem like much of an insult now." He ran his hands through Izunia's hair, smoothing it back away from his face. "What do you say we try something a little more _exciting?_ "

Izunia raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't like where this is going. And I definitely know where this is going."

Ardyn kicked him in the thigh. "Get up, stupid. Come over here." Izunia scrambled after him as he went towards the middle of the room again. "Computer, ready program thirteen." 

"CALIBRATING;" 

The machine came alive again with a soft whirring from all around the room. From the floor where Izunia had been stored previously, came a chair which rose into place in front of them.

Several robot arms unfolded from the floor and ceiling and converged on where they were standing.

"Program thirteen? What are you planning?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Sit down." Izunia did as he was told and sat in the chair before them. "Now, begin program."

"PROGRAM 13 START;"

After an initial jolt, the chair tilted backwards until Izunia was lying down. One of the robot arms snaked towards him and positioned itself just under his ass. Like the other arms, the top foot or so of it was covered with a soft silicone sheath. This one was slightly ridged on its underside. 

"Wait there," Ardyn said and the arm halted. He came around to the side of the chair and hoisted himself up on top of Izunia, straddling his waist. "Any ideas yet?"

"I have a few." 

“Really.” He leaned down and chewed on Izunia's ear. 

“I know what program thirteen does as well as you do. We designed it after all.” 

“Then I hope you’re looking forward to it.” 

“I am. You should know that.” 

“Alright, smartass. Computer, resume program.”

Izunia glanced down, biting his lip, and watched as the robot arm gently pushed itself into his ass. He could feel the cold slick of some kind of lubrication drip from its tip as it gradually worked him open. Ardyn, meanwhile, did the same to himself with his fingers, and positioned himself over Izunia’s cock. 

“I knew it.” Izunia smirked. “I’m just surprised it’s not _you_ down here.” 

Ardyn shrugged. “Time for a change. You know how easily bored I am.” 

Taking Izunia’s cock in one hand, he gradually lowered himself down onto him until he was completely impaled. He twinged a little at the stretch, but really, he wasn't having fun unless it hurt at least a little. Izunia, however, was in for a world more pain than he was right now. But he knew that already. 

He steadied himself on the sides of the chair and started to move. At the same time, the machine also began moving, the robot arm slowly drawing out of his clone, then back in, picking up speed. 

“I remember the program now,” Izunia said breathlessly. “Things are going to get interesting soon, aren’t they.” 

Ardyn giggled as he bounced up and down on Izunia’s dick. “You’ll see.” 

It wasn’t long before Izunia sensed something shift inside him. Something in the robot arm changed, filling him up even more from the inside, making his whole abdomen feel incredibly tight. And then there was something different. A stabbing pain that spread upwards like something ripping its way through his guts. 

“Ah, there it is…” he croaked out, his brain beginning to get foggy with the pain. He glanced down to his stomach and noticed a small trickle of blood. The burning pain continued and the trickle of blood slowly spread in a line up to his chest. 

Ardyn leaned back, still skewered on Izunia’s dick, and plunged his hand into the hole in his stomach. Izunia let out a yell through clenched teeth as a handful of his guts was ripped out, and trailed over his chest and down the sides of the chair, dripping blood onto the workroom floor. Leaning back down, Ardyn grabbed Izunia’s face with bloodied hands and kissed him, beginning to move his hips again. He gulped down Izunia’s pained groans as the machine worked faster and harder, now ripping up what was left of his insides. 

Wet hands wrapped themselves around Izunia’s throat and squeezed down. Ardyn had a feeling the clone was close to coming now. He’d have to be quick to finish him off before the blood loss got the better of him, Magitek or no. He rocked his hips faster, choked him harder, and was rewarded with a loud groan as Izunia jerked under him, almost headbutting him in the face. Then he lifted himself off, shuffled forwards and brought a hand down to his own cock. With a few hurried strokes he doubled over, spraying hot white come into his clone’s face with a satisfied moan. 

Ardyn sat panting, surveying the damage. Izunia was bleeding out, breathing getting quicker and shallower by the second. He’d be dead soon. Still, he managed to look up at his maker in a mix of pain and contentment as his consciousness slipped away. 

“Shame you were so short-lived. However,” Ardyn mused, as he watched the light finally go from the clone’s eyes, “We can rebuild him - we have the technology.” 

—

“I saw something really weird yesterday,” Lab intern Dana said over lunch, stabbing a bit of salad a little too forcefully. 

“Yeah?” Her colleague Nobis glanced at her over a sandwich. 

“You know chancellor Izunia? I saw him at the incinerator,” she began. “Which usually wouldn’t be weird but like, this time, well…” She fiddled with her plastic cafeteria fork. 

“What was it?” 

“You know we have to destory failed clones, right? But… This one wasn’t one of ours.” 

Nobis shrugged. “And? He could’ve just been doing some of his own research. No one really knows what that guy gets up to outside of work hours.” 

“No but, the clone. It looked just like him.” 

“Wha…” 

“Yeah. And it was like, ripped apart with its guts hanging out and stuff… Really creepy.” 

“What the fuck… As if the chancellor wasn’t weird enough already.”


End file.
